Cobacobaja
by iniusernamegue
Summary: Baca aja


Di dalam dunia yang begitu gemerlap ini, banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang dapat kita temui. Berkumpul bersama keluarga, pergi ke mall bersama teman-teman, atau bahkan merayakan ulang tahun dengan semua orang kita sayangi.

Namun, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan bahkan tidak mempercayai adanya 'teman'? Adakah tempat di dunia yang penuh ingar-bingar ini untuk mereka?

Apakah kalian tahu? Kehidupan mereka jauh dari kata bahagia, mereka hidup dalam kegelapan dan tidak mengenal adanya warna kehidupan, mereka hanya bisa tertatih mengikuti arus hitam dan abu-abunya sebuah kenyataan.

Tidak ada cerah, tidak ada pelangi, tidak ada bahagia, apalagi senyuman. Semua kelam, bagai malam yang tak akan pernah bertemu fajar.

"Tch! Sial!" umpat seorang pria yang memakai kupluk hitam, di tangannya terdapat sebuah senapan berjenis SR-25 yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia miliki.

"Hei, Je!" Seseorang memanggil pria bekupluk hitam yang bernama Ije itu dari arah belakang.

"Hm." Ije melirik sekilas sosok yang berada di belakangya. Angin musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang, membuat poni Ije yang tak tertutup kupluk tertiup seiring hembusan angin.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Ije, lalu menepuk pundak pria berwajah dingin itu, "Untuk ukuran orang yang baru memiliki senjata paling mematikan, apa-apaan wajah ini?" Sosok itu penepuk-nepuk pipi Ije seperti mengejek, membuat Ije kembali mendecih tak suka.

"Cih! Tau apa kau, Jan? Diamlah dan jauhkan tanganmu dari diriku!" Ije menepis tangan Arjan dengan kasar.

"Hah, sudah lah. Kau memang tidak dapat diajak bermain-main," ujar Arjan pasrah. Tangannya terlihat merogoh saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu mengeluarkan 2 buah benda yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Mau rokok?" Arjan menyodorkan sebungkus rokok dan sebuah geretan ke hadapan Ije.

"Tidak."

"Ookay ..." Arjan memutar bola mata pasrah dengan sifat dingin rekan kerjanya itu.

Arjan berjalan membelakangi Ije sambil tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok yang ia miliki, kemudian ia mengapit batang rokok itu dengan mulutnya lalu menyalakannya dengan geretan.

"Haahh." Kepulan asap terlihat keluar dengan bebas dari hidung dan mulut Arjan.

"Apa kau siap untuk besok?" Arjan menatap langit sore dengan tatapan kosong.

Hening. Ije terdiam, ia masih saja sibuk meletakkan mata kanannya untuk melihat scope pada senapannya.

"Aku ... entahlah." Ije berdiri tegap, menggenggam dengan erat senapan miliknya. Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap mata angin yang berbeda, namun matanya sama-sama memandang langit senja.

'Ting!'

Arjan merogoh saku hoodie yang ia kenakan, mencari handphone hitam miliknya. Matanya menatap dingin layar handphone itu, menatap e-mail berisi sebuah perintah yang baru saja masuk.

"Ayo kembali ke markas, 'Dia' menunggu kita." Arjan berjalan mendekati mobil Chevrolet hitamnya, meninggalkan Ije yang masih saja diam dengan senapan miliknya.

"Cepatlah, jika kau tidak ingin mati sekarang." Arjan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Ije mendecih tak suka mendengar perkataan Arjan, ia pun bergegas memasukkan senapan miliknya ke dalam tas khusus senapan, kemudian ia segera menyusul Arjan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kemana saja, Kak? Bos sudah menunggumu dari tadi." tanya pria bertubuh jangkung begitu Ije dan Arjan turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku mengantar bocah yang merengek ingin mencoba mainan barunya." ujar Arjan sembari melirik Ije.

"Bocah? Sejak kapan kakak mempunyai seorang anak?" Pria jangkung itu terlihat bingung.

"Diamlah kau, Bodoh." Ije berlalu meninggalkan Arjan dan pria jangkung di depan markas.

Markas mereka berada di sebuah gedung kosong yang tidak terpakai, gedung itu adalah bekas penyimpanan pesawat-pesawat tempur, namun gedung besar ini telah terbengkalai selama bertahun-tahun, menyisakan beberapa bangkai pesawat beserta peralatan yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Ije meletakkan tas senapannya di atas meja di sebuah ruangan, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang cukup luas itu lalu berhenti pada satu titik di mana ia melihat sebuah koper beserta amplop hitam yang tergeletak di atasnya. Ije segera mengambil koper itu, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Je, mau kemana? Baru saja aku dan Hurem akan menyusulmu." Ije menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Arjan dan juga Hurem si pria jangkung bergantian.

"Kemana perginya dia?" tanya Ije dengan kesal.

"Bukannya menunggu di ruangan biasa?" ujar Hurem.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada di sana. Tapi, aku menemukan ini." Ije menyodorkan koper berukuran sedang kepada Arjan yang langsung ia terima dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Arjan.

"Entah, aku belum membukanya. Aku juga menemukan ini di atas koper itu." Ije mengangkat amplop hitam yang ada di tangannya.

Arjan mengambil Amplop itu dari tangan Ije, kemudian segera membukanya. Mereka pun melihat ke dalam isi kertas dan menemukan satu baris tulisan. Arjan, Ije dan Hurem saling berpandangan, lalu detik berikutnya mereka bergegas memasuki mobil Arjan untuk menuju suatu tempat.

'SKYE CLUB - 09.30 PM'

"Apa maumu?" desis Arjan menatap wanita behazel biru di hadapannya. Hembusan hangat menerpa lehernya, membuat bulunya meremang seketika. Tangan kanan wanita itu mengusap dada bidang Arjan dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap rahang tegas milik Arjan.

"Berikan aku apa yang aku mau," bisik wanita itu tepat di telinga Arjan, "dan juga milikmu." Wanita itu mengecup bibir Arjan kemudian melumatnya pelan. Arjan diam, tidak merespon apapun.

Tangan wanita itu kembali meraba tubuh Arjan. Rambut, punggung, dada hingga perut pun terkena sasaran sentuhan tangan nakalnya, dan Arjan tetap diam tak merespon perlakuan wanita di hadapannya.

Namun saat tangan nakal itu mulai menyentuh 'milik' Arjan, ia segera mendorong wanita itu dengan kasar.

"Hentikan!" bentak Arjan.

"Cukup, Briana! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Nafas Arjan memburu, matanya menatap Briana yang jatuh terduduk.

"Ha, lihatlah. Apa kau termakan permainanku? Hm?" Briana bangkit, berdiri lalu kembali mendekati Arjan.

Jari nakalnya lagi-lagi bermain di dada bidang Arjan, matanya menatap Arjan yang terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Bukankah kau juga tertarik dengan tubuhku?" Briana memainkan mini dress yang ia kenakan, membuatnya sedikit tersingkap dan semakin memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

"Diamlah dan cepat berikan barangnya padaku lalu aku akan memberikan uangnya."

Walaupun Ije tampak lebih dingin dari Arjan, namun Arjan bisa lebih dingin melebihi Ije. Dan ketika Briana mendengar nada bicara Arjan yang tampak tak ingin bermain-main, ia segera menghentikan tingkah nakalnya.

"Cih, barangnya tidak ada padaku!" Briana memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya ia silangkan di dada.

'trek!'

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan bermain-main denganku, Briana." Arjan menodongkan pistol yang ia keluarkan dari balik jas hitamnya ke arah pelipis Briana.

Tubuh Briana membeku, ia menelan silvanya berat saat membayangkan sebuah timah panas msnembus kepalanya jika saja ia masih bermain-main dan membuat malaikat berdarah iblis di hadapannya murka.

"Baiklah baik. Simpan pistolmu dan ikuti aku." ucap Briana tenang. Arjan menatap Briana tak suka, kemudian ia menyelipkan pistolnya ke saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Lalu ia mendorong bahu Briana agar ia cepat menuntunnya menuju apa yang ia inginkan.

Arjan dengan sabar mengikuti langkah Briana dari belakang, matanya berkeliaran menatap lampu lampu lorong gedung Skye Club yang ia lewati. Satu jam yang lalu, ia dan kedua rekannya–Ije dan Hurem–telah sampai di gedung Skye Club, gedung megah dan mewah tempat berkumpulnya para manusia yang sangat suka menghamburkan uang. Begitu sampai di depan pintu club, Ije, Hurem dan Arjan disambut oleh seorang pria berkepala botak dan berbadan kekar yang meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk melakukan transaksi sebuah obat terlarang seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Lalu, di tunjuklah Arjan sebagai perwakilan dari mereka bertiga, dan begitulah awal mula Arjan bertemu dengan Briana.

"Setelah ini kemana?" tanya Arjan yang sudah hampir muak karena sejak tadi ia dan Briana hanya berputar putar di lorong yang terlihat rumit.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." ujar Briana singkat.

Benar saja, setelah Briana berkata seperti itu, ia melihat ujung lorong dengan pintu otimatis yang akan terbuka jika meletakkan sidik jari di atas sensor. Dan begitu Briana membuka pintu ruangan itu, tampak sesosok pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan Arjan, ia duduk dengan angkuh di balik meja kerjanya yang cukup besar. Dua bodyguard nya yang berdiri tegap di sisi kanan dan kiri pria itu tampak menatap Arjan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sedangkan Arjan hanya bisa tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Aku membawakan tamu untukmu, Tuan Kei." ucap Briana dengan sedikit sopan.

"Wah wah, mari kita lihat siapa yang datang disini," ucap Kei sambil menepuk tangannya dua kali.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kei. Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan harus membunuhmu kali ini."


End file.
